User talk:Badgerfur
I know this page is new, But here's your request. i did the best i could. 22:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. it's done~ Tell me if you want anything changed. 02:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Toadstar can you make all the paws black ;) Try leaving a message on Toadstar's Talk Page, so she knows you replied. ;) Twilightheart The Stars Align... 20:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I haven't gotten back on you sooner, but I would love to make a charart for you. Although it seems as though you already have one. 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) heres Kestrelwing :3 Here ya go. Hope ya like it. ^_^ Sky, it's over 9000!! 14:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Here is your charart :) 22:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Charart Heres your charart request! (tell me if i missed anything, or you want me to fix something :) ) 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Siggie && Welcome Welcome to Warriors WIki! Would you like a siggie? Just leave a new message here. Sweetflo 23:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Siggie! is your siggie! Want anything changed? Just tell me! Here's how to make it work: Go to the top right corner and scroll over the 'down' button beside your username. Click "My preferences". Scroll down till you see a box that is about your siggie, type this into the box { {User:Badgerfur/Sig} } (With out the spaces between the {'s) Click the 'custom signature box'. Scroll down and click save. Than scroll back up to the box, there should now be the siggie, if it's not there tell me. Sweetflo 00:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I missed your PM. I was blanking again :P. Yes I can do charart requests. 01:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Here she is! :) 18:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's your charart! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> Sweetstar of LightningClan 19:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Here ya go ;) 22:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Images You have had countless requests, You are only allowed one personal image, please choose one image to keep and allow me to tag the others for deletion. 22:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Re; Then put a join request on the project page. 23:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Renaming pages Please refrain from renaming pages unless there is a valid reason to do so. If you continue to rename pages to utter nonsense, you will get reported. 23:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wrong user, Badgerfur. I'm Cloudskye, not Splashpelt. 23:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) To bad. I dont care! Fine then. You'll get into trouble. 23:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Do I care? Chat Ban Badgerfur, your comment to me via PM is considered harassment, and is not welcome here. For that, you have earned yourself a chat ban. I suggest you read up on the chat rules, since it seems you have forgotten them. 20:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You can't stop me from creating new log-in's. Muhhhhhaaaa 1-month ban You have received a month's ban for moving pages unaccptably, creating sockpuppets, showing clear intent to create sockpuppets without reguard for the rules, and disrespecting members of this Wiki's staff. If you feel you Chatban is unfair, you may request it be reviewed once your wikiban is up. 13:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC)